Gaz plan
by mikk720h
Summary: Set 6 years after the show everyone is in high school Gaz is in love with Zim but is too embarrassed to tell him so she comes up with a plan so he falls in love with her and confessed to her instead and it has something to do with a - they will be some not important oc and gaz is going to have some competition: au ooc zagr bad at grammar and English
1. 0

New version

AM if you want see how they look like then chick mikk720h

I can't believe it been 6 years since Zim come to take over earth which was annoying at first because dib would not speak of anything but Zim planning to take over the world and that has he continues with in 6 years although is strange he just stop saying Zim is an alien to anyone but he still spy on him I things is because he chose to given up which is not strange when Zim has not try to take over earth in 5 years and the reason is that on the first anniversary of Zim on earth the tallest of his said to him that he mission was a lie and they send him to die he told me that when they say it he began to cry as they were laughing at him they point a remote at him and said

"GOODBYES Zim"

Then he's pak said "system deactivate" normally this would mean that he will died but for some reason he didn't he still don't known whybut he fall on the ground so the tallest thought that he died although he was just unconscious for 1 week

but it is still hard to believe that Zim haven't cry or committed suicide because think about it to be abandoned by you own species even I will cry

but I must say it is the best thing they ever happened to Zim because after that he stop speaking in 3 person and he gut lot smarter now he is like a genius

so he realized that he's disguise was ridiculous so he made one that made him look like everybody except now he is beautiful who would have known that with human skin make him hot

but that was one problem people don't come over skin condition from day to day so he said when he smoked he looks normal and he said that because he was staring to like the taste of it

but that just make him more popular because people began to think of Zim as a bad boy and he almost has he's own fan club Zim also explain to me how he grew so much when people on his plane average is 1,10 you would think it had something to do with earth you know food some Zim was staring to eat or the air

but no the reason was the air on he's home plane he found the have something in it

that it so you would not grow it was also coming out of the Pak I think it also work on me because I am so little

but Zim removed it from Tak Pak yes Tak is back one month after the anniversary Tak come for revenge but Zim talk with her and now she has live on earth 5 years

but Zim the not just become hot and a genius he also became a expect in every sport he could be Olympics and if you thought that was not perfect it not he can also play guitar and he sing like a dream

and over the years I fall in love with him

Zim age 16 is in love with no one / people who are in love With Zim (Gaz/Tak/ every girl in school) height 2,00

Gir age 6 (IQ = -1000) is in love with Mimi / see Mimi

Gaz age 15 is in love with Zim / people who are in love With Gaz (love and fear by almost every boy in school) height 1,65

Dib age 16 is in love with (Tak/oc)/ people who is in love with dib (Tak/oc) height 1,85

Tak age 16 is in love with (Zim/dib)/ people who are in love With Tak (dib/popular boys) height 1,75

Mimi age 6 (IQ = 140) is in love with Gir / see Gir

Invader Zim is copyright to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez.


	2. 1

Sorry it took so long but hey it is and if you have any ideas then tell me

Dibs POV  
C'mon you can do it he thought in his head today was the day he was going to ask out kiara(Kiara has long brown hair it's kinda curly and wavy she has brown eyes and she's also a normal height) he was originally going to ask out Tak but it seemed she only has eyes for Zim "

h-hi kiara" I said with a sweat drop running on the back of my neck

"Hi dib"she says joyfully like always do far do good "h-hey um I-I was wondering I-if y-y-you w-would like to go to movies"

please don't hurt me I thought suddenly I felt her kissing me on the cheek "yes" she replied happily the she happily skipper away to her next class "YES!" He thought score he then happily ran to class not noticing the person who was watching the whole thing

Taks POV  
I can't believe what I just saw dib asked out kiara I felt so devastated yes I have had a crush on dib for a while now but I also have a crush on Zim and so does every girl in the school well now that dib has a girlfriend I guess now I should ask out Zim she thought Zim yes he's changed a lot he got taller probably even taller than the tallest he's 6'3 while I'm about 5'7 Zim also got better looking his disguise is pretty realistic just that he shows his red ruby eyes he's also the best looking guy on the whole school all these things kept running through my mind suddenly I stopped on my tracks I saw something that boiled my insides Gaz was talking to Zim , Gaz also has a crush on Zim who an I kidding every girl does then without even knowing I yelled out "HEY ZIM" crap I thought

"Hey" he says in his husky deep voice that voice just makes my knees buckle it's so deep yet so delicate.

Gas pov

I can't believe it when I finally get the chance to speak with Zim she comes along and ruin it

"Oh hey Tak I am also here just so you know it"

"Gaz is not that I the not see you is just that I have nothing to say to you but to Zim"

"What is it that you want to speak to me about Tak "

"I just want to ask if you want to go to the movies with me (but then she realized it sounds to most of a date) and Mimi"

"Yes of course I will. Gir has been begging me to take him to the movies and he is going to be happy to hear Mimi is going to be with us so when should we meet"

"How about at 8 pm tonight at the movies"

"Sounds good hey Gaz do you want to come along with us"

Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes is what I want to say but instead I said "why not is not like I have anything better to do see you there" I wish I just could tell him my feelings but is just to embarrass. And there another reason and it is looking evil at me and it is the unofficial president of Zim fan club the one and only Alice Dewitt who always look jealous at me and Tak when we speak with him ohhh I would love to see her face if she knew about tonight

Skip to 6 pm Gaz room

"No, not that one, no! why can't I find something to take on some Zim would love why" skip to 7,30pm aha this is perfect and is cute and he will not get the idea that I love him "hey dib I going to the movies with some friends see you" dib could only say "what" he didn't say the last part some was you too. Before she was out of the door and on the way to the movies

6 pm Tak house (on the opposite side of Gaz house)

"No, not that one, no! Why can't I find something to take on some Zim would love Mimi come and help me "

"I can't I try to look good for Gir you know my boyfriend"

"Yes I know that but I want something that just saying I love you"

"why don't you just use the custom maker to find something"

"Mimi you are a genius "skip to 7,35 pm "are you ready"

"Yes I am Tak" and then they were on their way to the movies

Skip to 7,30pm Zim house

"gir are you ready or do you need help"

"Yayyyyyyyyy mimiiiiiiiiiiii"

Yes we are going to see Mimi. So come

At the movies

Gaz and Tak is waiting on Zim

Then suddenly Gaz said

"Nice dress but do you not think is a little too much to see a movie with"

"Do you think? I just took the first thing in my closet when do you think Zim and Gir is coming "ding ding

"I just got a message from Zim he is coming in 5 minutes could he be any slower"

A few moments later Zim come jumping out of a bush trying to scare them but gut punch by Gaz for trying

"Okay that one the I deserved but can you really blame me i think everyone would love to see 2 beautiful women scared "you could see both Gaz and Tak blushed so much that they was as red as a tomato so Zim gut punch again

"How about this as apology I buy the tickets so what movie are we see" then Tak answer

"I don't know I thought we could discuss it"

"No I have a better idea I ask him for 3 random tickets"

"Why only 3"

"Because Gir and Mimi is going to see life of pi so okay with the random idea "

They both said okay and he went to buy the tickets

"hey give me 3 tickets from a movie of your choice "it was a boy about 17 year old some could see Gaz and Tak and gut jealous but who wouldn't if they saw both Gaz and Tak with someone at the movie so he gave him tickets to an action movie

"Just go to Sal **M** and gave them the tickets then they tell you where you will sit"

"Thank you"

But before they went in they go to get popcorn and soda when Zim gets popcorn Tak also gets popcorn and their hands touch Tak love every moment of it but you could see Gaz getting more and more jealous when they got into Sal all the girls in there began to stare at him you could just see the love in their eyes they all try to come as close as they could when zim and the others found theirs seats zim sat in the middle gaz to his left and tak to his right when they all have sat down they saw the title of the movie

Bleach the live action


End file.
